Vanilla's Mental Regression
by Abby254
Summary: Vanilla has an accident and passed out for a few hours. But, when Cream and Tails went to check on her, she started to act like a baby. How will Cream and Tails deal with Vanilla's mental condition? Also, how will Vector cope with his girlfriend's problem?
1. The Accident

One day, in a small cottage, there lived 2 mobian rabbits,Cream and her mother, Vanilla. Vanilla was washing dishes and Cream was playing tea party with her fox friend, Tails and her chao, Cheese. "Thanks for inviting me, Cream." Tails said with a smile. "No problem,Tails." Cream said with her gentle smile.

THUD! Both mobians kids jumped at the noise and ran downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Vanilla passed out on the floor. "MOTHER!" Cream yelled and to the older mobian rabbit. Tails followed and checked Vanilla's pulse and sighed with relief. "Will she be okay, Tails?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes.

Tails nodded, "She's fine, but,I think she's gonna be out for a few hours." Tails replied. "I think we should put her on her bed." Cream said. Tails nodded and both mobians grabbed Vanilla's arms and legs and flew to her bedroom and placed her gently on her bed. A few hours later, both mobians walked upstairs to check on Vanilla and they walked into her bedroom and saw she was still asleep and they were about to leave until they saw her opened her eyes halfway and saw both her daughter and her friend and tilted her head a little.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Cream asked the older rabbit. "Gah?" Vanilla asked and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Tails raised an eyebrow."Miss Vanilla, "Tails asked, "are you okay? ". "Gaba, gaba! Vanilla giggled while she pulled on one of Tails' whiskers. "I think were in trouble, Tails." Cream said. Tails nodded."I agree, Cream. "Tails responded. Vanilla was still sucking her thumb was still looking at the mobian kids kept giggling. Tails and Cream looked a little nervous about Vanilla's condition and try to find a way to fix it. But, for right now, they need to figure out what to do next.


	2. Vanilla's Mental Condition

A few hours later, Cream dressed Vanilla. Vanilla has on an adult diaper, a purple shirt that has flowes on it, two purple socks, two purple bows on her ears and is sucking on a pink pacifier. Tails kept looking at the now adult baby mother rabbit who is playing with a couple of baby toys Cream put out for her.

"What do we do now, Tails?" Cream asked. "I don't know, Cream. " Tails responded. Suddenly, the phone rang and Cream picked up the phone and answer it. "Hello?" Cream asked. "Hi Cream it's me, Vector". Vector responded. Cream's eyes widen She forgot that Vector had a date planned for her mom. "H-hi, Mister Vector. How are y-you doing today? " Cream asked the croc, stuttering. "Cream? What's the matter? Are you and your mom okay? " Vector asked with a concern voice

"Yes, sir. We're fine." Cream responded. "Well, I'll be over in five minutes. " Vector said. "Oh, no. You don't have to do th-!" Before Cream could do say anything the crocodile hung up and Cream gulped. "What's wrong, Cream?" Tails asked while Vanilla tilted her head at the duo with a confused look.

"Mister Vector's coming over in five minutes!" Cream responded with wide eyes. Tails eyes also widen. "I bet to see Vanilla, huh?" Tails asked. Cream nodded and the duo looked at Vanilla with a concern look on their faces. "Gaba?" Vanilla asked the duo. "What are we gonna do with my mother, Tails? " Cream asked. "Keep her hidden until Vector leaves." Tails responded. Cream nodded and both kids grab a hold of Vanilla and flew her to her bedroom and placed her on the floor.

"I'll deal with Vector, you stay her with your mom,Cream." Tails said and Cream nodded and the fox closed the door and went downstairs just in time to answer the door. He opened the door and saw the croc standing right in front of it. "Oh, hello, Tails." Vector greeted the two-tailed fox. "Hello, Vector. " Tails responded with a fake smile pretending to be happy.

Vector came into the house and notice that it was empty. "Where's Cream and Vanilla, Tails?" Vector asked concern. "They went to the store but, they should be back some time tonight.""TONIGHT?!" Vector yelled which made Tails jumped with surprised. "We have a date tonight at 7.00!" Vector said sadlyas he sat down on the arm chair with one hand on his cheek and looking down on the floor. Meanwhile, upstairs. Vanilla kept crawling around the floor. Then, she stopped and saw Cream and crawled over to her. Cream seemed nervous. Cause, her mother is a little biggerthan her on the floor.

Vanilla cuddled upagainst her Cream, she layed her head down on one of Cream's shoulders, closed her eyes and started sucking her thumb again but,Cream heard sniffling and notice Vanilla was starting to cry and shegot nervous cause Vector will hear and he will get upset about it.


End file.
